InuYasha's Sleeping Beauty
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: PG13 is for InuYasha's curses, though in this one it's pretty mild. Well anyway, enjoy! :
1. Castings

Inu-Yasha in Sleeping Beauty  
  
Kagome Princess  
  
Inu-Yasha Prince  
  
Miroku Blue Faerie  
  
Kouga Green Faerie  
  
Sango Pink Faerie  
  
Kikyo Evil Witch  
  
Shippo Baby Kagome  
  
Niroku King  
  
Katia Queen  
  
Me Narrator  
  
Katia and Niroku are my own original characters so please don't use them without permission. 


	2. The Actual Play

Inu-Yasha in Sleeping Beauty  
  
Narrator: Once upon a time there lived a King and Queen who, one day, had a beautiful daughter. On the day of her birth they held a huge celebration to honor the occasion and invited people from all around. They also invited the three good faeries.  
  
Niroku: Welcome everyone! Welcome to the celebration of this blessed occasion.  
  
*Everybody walks up to present their gifts and gaze upon Shippo, who was transformed to look like baby Kagome. Finally everyone except the three good faeries had given their gifts. The Blue Faerie walks up to present "her" gift*  
  
Miroku: I bestow upon thee, the gift of grace and beauty.  
  
Sango: *whispers* Of course he would.  
  
*Green Faerie walks up to present "her" gift*  
  
Kouga: I bestow upon thee, the gift of falling in love with me instead of that dog-crap.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hey! Oh no you don't!  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, sit! Don't ruin the play!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Stupid bitch! You're such a slut!  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!  
  
Narrator: Can we get on with the play?  
  
Kagome: Sure!  
  
Narrator: Oh, and Inu-Yasha, behave! Or else I'll say "it."  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ha! It won't work for you!  
  
Narrator: Sit.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *thump* How.?  
  
Narrator: I'm the author so I can do anything I want. So behave!  
  
Kouga: *snicker*  
  
Narrator: And that goes for you too Kouga, cause I can come down there and beat the living shit out of you. And like I said before, I can because I'm the author. Now, continue the story correctly.  
  
Kouga: All right, all right! I bestow upon thee, the gift of a kind and beautiful heart. *To Narrator* OKAY?!?!  
  
Narrator: Good.  
  
*Pink Faerie walks up and prepares to present her gift*  
  
Sango: And I bestow upon thee-  
  
*Light flicker, dramatic music plays, and Kikyo appears on the stage wearing a witch costume*  
  
Kikyo: Mwahahahahaha! The biggest celebration and you didn't invite me?! For that you will pay!  
  
*Lightning flashes*  
  
Kikyo: I curse thee, little child! On your sixteenth birthday you will prick your finger on a spinning wheel and die! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
*Kikyo disappears in a flash of light*  
  
Katia: Oh no! What shall we do now?!  
  
Sango: Fear not good Queen! For I have yet to bestow my gift. I bestow upon thee, a cure. At the age of sixteen if you prick your finger, you won't die. You'll merely fall into a deep sleep from which only your true love's kiss will wake you.  
  
Kouga: And we all know that that'll be me!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Stupid bastard! You won't touch her! *Pulls out Tetsusiaga*  
  
Kagome and Narrator: SIT!  
  
Narrator: *to Kouga* I've warned you enough. One more time and I'll come down there and beat you myself!  
  
Kouga: *scowls but remains silent*  
  
Narrator: Good. Please continue.  
  
Niroku: We must burn all the spinning wheels in the country!  
  
Sango: Alas, that won't help. It would be best if we took the Princess to live in the forest with us. *Whispers to nervous looking King and Queen* Don't worry; I'll protect the princess from those two "men" over there too.  
  
Narrator: And so, Princess Kagome grew up in peace for fifteen years with the three faeries. Er.relative peace anyway.you can never have true peace with a lecher around. Anyway, on the day of her sixteenth birthday she was out gathering herbs when she met the half-demon Inu-Yasha. He had saved her from a demon.  
  
Kagome: Thanks you for saving me.  
  
Inu-Yasha: It was nothing. What are you doing out here anyway? For that matter, who are you?  
  
Kagome: My name is Kagome, and I was out gathering herbs. Who are you?  
  
Inu-Yasha: *decidedly flustered and/or infatuated* My name is Inu- Yasha.  
  
Kagome: Well, thanks again Inu-Yasha. I was wondering.would you like to meet me here.tomorrow. *blushing cause she fell in love with Inu-Yasha at first site*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. Sure, tomorrow at this time.  
  
Kagome: Thanks. I'd better get back before my family starts to worry. Thanks again, bye!  
  
*At the house in the woods*  
  
Kagome: I'm home!  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kouga: Happy Birthday!  
  
*Sango, Miroku and Kouga hand Kagome three Birthday presents. She opens them to reveal a long flowing dark amber dress, a new bow and arrow set, and a five layer cake*  
  
Kagome: Thanks you guys!  
  
Sango: We also have something important to tell you.  
  
Kouga: Yeah! And that is that you're my future wife!  
  
Sango: *takes out huge boomerang and clobbers Kouga over the head with it* WRONG!!!!  
  
Narrator: *to Inu-Yasha* Sit. *To Kouga* You're pushing it pal! Just one more time! Now, please continue.  
  
Miroku: It's that your Princess Kagome, and that you must return to the castle today.  
  
Kagome: WHAT?!?!  
  
Sango: yes, so please change into your new dress so we can go. *whispers to Kagome* Don't worry, I'll help keep the lechers busy.  
  
*A little later Kagome steps out in her new dress, and they set off*  
  
*Later in the castle*  
  
Sango: Since we're early, you can go exploring.  
  
Miroku: Yes, and I'll accompany you.  
  
Sango: *clobbers Miroku and grabs the back of Miroku and Kouga's dresses* No you don't. We have to see the King and Queen.  
  
Narrator: As Kagome walks around the castle she comes to a dark room. When she was inside she sees something she had never seen before, a spinning wheel.  
  
Kagome: What's this? *mumbles to self* Here goes.  
  
Narrator: As she reaches out to inspect it, she pricks her finger on the needle at the top and drops into a dead faint.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *snicker* Serves her right.  
  
Narrator: Sit! Baka, she has to; it's in the script. Well anyway, when the faeries found Princess Kagome they realized that the Evil Witch's curse had been fulfilled.  
  
Sango: Fear not, remember that all that is needed to awaken the Princess is a kiss from her true love. Fetch the Prince, he may be able to do it.  
  
Narrator: The Prince, Inu-Yasha, had been forced to come to the castle to meet his fiancée. As he walks into the room he recognizes the unconscious girl.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome!  
  
Miroku: Ah, so you've already met her, that's good. If you wish to awaken her, you must kiss her!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *face-faults*  
  
Kouga: Wait, you said only the true love can awaken her, so I must do it!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *reaching for Tetsusiaga* Watch it, wolf-boy!  
  
*Suddenly a tall girl with short brown hair arrives and grabs Kouga by the back of his dress; it's the narrator*  
  
Narrator: *to Kouga* I've warned you enough! *To Miroku* Don't even try it, lecher! *To Inu-Yasha* Go on, Inu-Yasha.  
  
Everyone other than Kouga and Narrator: *sweatdrop*  
  
Inu-Yasha: leans down to kiss Kagome while the sounds of someone getting the living shit kicked out of him are heard in the background. After about ten minutes, in which the Narrator has returned looking no worse for wear and Kouga is still unconscious, Inu-Yasha finally manages to kiss Kagome. Kagome wakes.  
  
Narrator: *walks out onto the center of the stage* And they live happily ever after. The end. Everyone come out and take a bow!  
  
*Everyone except Kouga, who is still unconscious, walks out onto the stage and takes a bow as the curtain closes*  
  
*~The End~*  
  
AN: For all those who are wondering, which are probably very few, I'm not actually like the narrator in the story. I just made it that way to make it a little more interesting. That's all! BYE!!!! 


End file.
